Vidéo d'amour en HD par caméra pas très cachée
by Vagabonde
Summary: [Projet Mille et Une Mains : Chapitre 10] Puisque le manoir est attaqué, une seule solution, la caméra (pas) cachée ! Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, tous autant qu'ils sont ! C'est pas parce que le direct est annulé que le pairing préféré des bisounours doit se rouler les pouces !


_**C**oucou gens de tous horizons ! J'ai la joie et l'immense privilège de vous livrer le 10ème chap' de notre projet Mille et Une Mains ! Pour ceux qui passent un peu par hasard, sachez que la Communauté Mille et Une Mains que j'héberge abrite tous les chapitres depuis le début. Le principe est simple : un auteur, un chapitre. Pour plus de renseignements allez voir **Appel à la solidarité** de _**hasegawa-chwan_.  
_**

_**P**our ceux qui connaissent, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis là, après des mois d'absence. Donc c'est un peu pour me faire pardonner mais surtout parce que tous mes prédécesseurs m'ont donné beaucoup d'inspiration ! J'ai écrit ça en 2h30 non stop, j'ai pris plus de temps pour me relire et me corriger évidemment et Hase l'a trouvé génial. Oui, elle l'a déjà lu, fallait bien un cadeau d'excuse rien que pour elle xD ! Merci à elle d'ailleurs pour m'avoir conseillée et soutenue !  
_

_**D**ésolée d'avance de ne pas faire beaucoup avancer l'intrigue mais... je pense que vous m'en voudrez pas trop vu la réaction qu'a eu Hase xD ! D'ailleurs elle et moi on a plusieurs petites choses à dire à la fin, lisez bien, ça pourrait vous intéresser ;) !_

_**D**isclaimer : Je l'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois mais, si j'avais quoi que ce soit, croyez bien que Zoro et Sanji utiliseraient leurs corps pour autre chose que s'affronter !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

_**R**ésumé rapide du chapitre précédent : Alors que Luffy et compagnie sont tombés par hasard sur Ivan-chan et Inazuma et causent beaucoup de dégâts dans le manoir, Amor décide de protéger son pairing préféré en les emmenant dans un autre endroit inconnu..._

* * *

**Vidéo d'amour en HD (par caméra pas très cachée)**

**_[Play]_**

\- Bon, je dois aller m'occuper de mes autres invités, fit Amor en ajustant la caméra, troublant l'image de son visage avant que l'image redevienne nette. Mes bisounours chéris ne tiendront plus très longtemps.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, avant de se tourner vers les deux spécimens masculins attachés par de solides cordes. Ils étaient allongés sur deux vieux lits, aussi durs que du bois, mais la cellule de Law et Zoro n'était plus accessible et puis, elle aimait changer le décor rien que pour ces deux-là.

\- Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que je suis invincible alors, je vais quand même m'assurer un petit plaisir.

Le bisounours au gros cœur sur la poitrine sourit davantage, appréciant particulièrement les expressions colériques des deux hommes.

\- T'es vraiment cinglée !, siffla de rage Sanji, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'elle voulait dire par « petit plaisir ».

Ou plutôt, imaginant trop bien justement. Lui et Zoro, ensemble, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre pour le meilleur et surtout, pour le meilleur. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Toute cette belle tirade sur l'amour que les hommes devaient porter aux femmes, toute cette homophobie balancée par pure fierté… Il savait qu'à l'instant où elle l'obligerait à révéler ses véritables désirs envers Zoro, ses propres défenses tomberaient d'elles-mêmes, envoyant au diable toutes ses paroles d'amour et de haine.

Zoro tentait de tirer sur les liens, zieutant vers ses katana dans le coin de la pièce, une partie seulement visible à la caméra. S'il pouvait se détacher, s'emparer d'un de ses précieux sabres pour découper cette folle furieuse en manque, cette obsédée par les beaux mecs qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, une vraie cinglée à se pendre aux rideaux ! Il se figea quand il perçut un mouvement vers lui, déglutissant inconsciemment lorsqu'il réalisa qu'_elle_ était là, juste au-dessus de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, fit-elle en élargissant son sourire, le regard illuminé par une lueur perverse qui fit frissonner l'épéiste involontairement. Je vais bientôt te libérer.

Puis elle se mit à rire toute seule, de la bave dégoulinant sur son menton, imaginant plein de lemons ZoSan indispensables aux yaoistes en manque, une goutte de sang perlant déjà au bout de sa narine. Elle réussit à se reprendre, essuya du revers de la main son menton et son nez et enlaça sauvagement Zoro. Ce dernier se débattit comme il put, en vain. Brusquement, ses muscles se détendirent et son souffle se fit plus profond. Sanji l'observait, se demandant si l'autre tarée avait vraiment réussi à dompter la tête d'algues. Il n'avait, après tout, pas encore vu le pouvoir d'Amor à l'œuvre et doutait encore de sa réelle existence. Elle utilisait peut-être une potion ou autre, sait-on jamais. Mais à bien y regarder, elle n'avait fait que l'enlacer, collant son gros cœur contre le torse de l'autre abruti.

Amor se détacha de lui et Sanji croisa le regard assombri de Zoro, un regard si profondément empli de désir que son propre cœur en fit un bond. Le reste du corps apprécia agréablement les fourmillements qui le parcoururent, réveillant presque une partie de son corps. Puis il vit les grosses pattes du bisounours détacher le marimo avant de se tourner vers le blond. Ce dernier tenta de se reprendre et la fusilla du regard, se montrant le plus sûr de lui possible.

\- Oh, pas besoin de me jeter ce regard noir impavide. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es mort de trouille et d'envie. Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ta première fois, j'ai fait en sorte que Zoro reste doux avec toi.

Le cuistot serra les dents, furieux. Comment ça, première fois ? Comment ça, doux ? Elle n'avait pas tort pour la peur et le désir mais elle se trompait lourdement si elle pensait qu'il allait se laisser faire comme un puceau inexpérimenté ! Non, c'était pas à ça qu'il devait penser.

_« Reprends-toi Sanji, c'est pas ça le problème du moment. »_

\- J'ai hâte de visionner vos ébats énamourés mouhahaha ! Allez, je vous laisse entre vous, finit-elle par dire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

La lourde porte en pierre marine massive, invisible pour la caméra, claqua bruyamment avant d'être verrouillée à plusieurs tours, et fit trembler les pauvres murs moins robustes, eux bien visibles sur la caméra. Autre chose était aussi visible, c'était l'épéiste qui s'était assis sur le lit, l'œil rivé d'envie vers Sanji. Celui-ci n'arrivait à rien avec ses liens, pourtant de la simple corde à ses yeux. Devant l'urgence de la situation, abîmer ses poignets pour se libérer n'était plus à exclure.

\- Hé marimo ! Reprends-toi bordel !

Comme il s'y attendait, ce crétin ne l'écouta pas. Il n'eut même pas l'impression qu'il l'avait entendu, ce qui était pire. Il devait au moins faire en sorte que l'autre reprenne ses esprits, si ce n'était pas l'usage de son corps. Au moins, il pourrait lui en vouloir s'il se passait quoique ce soit, il pourrait se venger, il pourrait…

La main de l'épéiste se posa brutalement sur le côté de sa tête et surprit le blond qui sursauta. Un _« Stop ! »_ fut aussitôt étouffé par un baiser dévorant, tout l'être de Zoro s'abandonnant dans la bouche de Sanji, comme si c'était la seule façon pour lui de survivre, comme si c'était sa seule manière de respirer, s'engorgeant de toutes les sensations qui envahissaient sa bouche. Sanji résistait, serrait les dents, lui mordait les lèvres, la langue, entrechoquait leurs dents. Rien n'y faisait, pas même lorsque ce même blond tourna la tête pour échapper au brasier qui submergeait ses sens, son tortionnaire n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser de répit.

Enfin, lorsque Zoro se détacha des lèvres de cet homme, ce fut le seul moment où sa conscience émergea timidement, contemplant de tout son saoul le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était là, à lui, tout à lui, rien qu'à lui, et personne, même pas Sanji lui-même, n'était capable de le lui enlever. Puisque ce dernier ne pourrait jamais être à lui de cœur, il le serait de corps, au moins une fois. Ça tombait bien cette excuse de bisounours ensorcelant. Il n'avait plus qu'à profiter…

Il se pencha à nouveau vers cette bouche qui était à lui et l'appelait pour un autre baiser.

\- Marimo arrête ça !, articulait-elle sans que la voix ne l'atteigne. Marimo ! Tu vas m'écouter stupide tête d'algues ?!

Sanji enfonça sa tête dans le matelas, reculant le plus loin possible la tentation d'un nouveau bouleversement de tout son être à cause de cette foutue bouche trop compétente pour son bien. Malheureusement, incapable de s'échapper, il ferma les yeux et hurla à plein poumons en dernier recours :

\- ZORO !

Puis, plus rien. Sanji se risqua un œil, celui caché par sa mèche donc ce fut inutile alors il ouvrit l'autre et découvrit un Zoro tétanisé, presque horrifié. Il se mit à trembler légèrement et semblait se concentrer pour rester immobile. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, glissa sur son nez et tomba sur le propre nez de Sanji avant de disparaitre dans la chevelure blonde. Zoro s'était arrêté. Par la seule force de sa volonté, il s'était stoppé et résistait de toutes ses forces. Sanji ne réalisait probablement pas l'effort surhumain qu'il s'obligeait à faire mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Zoro n'était pas une bête. Il n'était pas un salaud. Si quelque chose qu'il voulait lui était inaccessible, il n'allait pas simplement la voler. Il se battait pour elle, risquait sa vie pour elle. Et si ça lui était impossible de l'obtenir, il l'acceptait. Alors… alors il ne pouvait pas toucher Sanji. Pas comme ça. Surtout pas comme ça.

\- T'as repris tes esprits ?

Le blond déglutit, se maudissant d'avoir parlé si timidement. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était imaginé se faire violer deux minutes plus tôt alors on ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. Cependant, ses fesses n'étaient pas encore totalement sauvées.

Le marimo agissait bizarrement. Certes, c'était un idiot sans cervelle donc le bizarre était un de ses traits de caractère récurrent, mais quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement alertait Sanji. L'épéiste expira bruyamment, l'œil voilé de désir contenu. Il était clair qu'il était en plein débat intérieur entre continuer et s'arrêter. Valait mieux pour le cuistot qu'il se dépêche d'en profiter.

\- Détache-moi tu veux ?, demanda-t-il gentiment.

Parfaitement. Gentiment. La situation était trop désavantageuse pour lui pour risquer quoi que ce soit.

L'œil unique de Zoro se fixa sur lui, le voyant à nouveau. Il avait entendu. Il avait parfaitement compris. Allait-il pour autant s'exécuter ? Sanji se crispa un peu plus quand celui qu'il appelait presque affectueusement la tête d'algues avança une de ses mains vers son visage, frôlant de ses doigts la peau rugueuse de sa joue. Quelques poils de barbes avaient poussé depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sunny pour secourir deux abrutis qu'il ne nommait plus. Il resta complètement immobile, attendant impatiemment que l'autre se décide.

Zoro baissa la tête et posa son front sur celui du blond en soufflant, les yeux fermés. Il reprenait le contrôle peu à peu. Il avait juste besoin de ça, de ce contact, proche et intime, pour se donner du courage. Il en avait vraiment besoin. L'idée même d'être aussi proche de celui qu'il aimait suffisait à le calmer. Pas totalement évidemment mais assez pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour quelques minutes. Après… après il ne savait pas trop. Il verrait.

Il releva enfin la tête et garda le visage le plus impassible devant un Sanji rougissant. Le cœur du blond battait la chamade et il savait que ce marimo pouvait le sentir tant il était proche de lui. Il espérait juste qu'il ne regarderait pas un peu plus bas, là où une bosse déformait son pantalon. Heureusement pour lui, l'épéiste sans ses trois cure-dents préféra plutôt se concentrer sur son self-contrôle et détacha les liens enserrant les deux poignets. Il s'écarta doucement, l'œil rivé sur le cuisinier se libérant en moins de deux du reste de ses liens, avant de laisser ses jambes trop faibles pour le porter l'asseoir au sol, adossé à son ancien lit.

Sanji se massa les poignets, dos à celui qui excitait tous ses sens pour essayer de se calmer. Il était enfin libre. Il ne risquait plus de se faire violer par Zoro et pouvait continuer à lui faire croire que l'idée de deux hommes ensemble le répugnait. Oui, c'était très bien comme ça.

Il soupira bruyamment en pensant que c'était moins une. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et extirpa sa drogue quotidienne. Il se tourna vers le marimo, la cigarette allumée déjà coincée entre ses lèvres et s'arrêta en croisant son regard presque triste. Non, pas triste. C'était douloureux. Zoro luttait encore contre ses pulsions, serrant les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau jusqu'au sang. Il serrait les dents et quand il vit Sanji le regarder, il se dépêcha de fermer son œil. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. Pas lui.

\- Va-t-en maintenant, je sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir.

Sanji fronça son sourcil.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Je suis libre de te casser la gueule si tu tentes quoi que ce soit !

\- Tu comprends pas… Je me retiendrai pas si… si je laisse cette _chose_ en moi me dominer !

Le cuistot tiqua au mot « chose », comprenant que cet épéiste de merde ne plaisantait pas. Il avait vraiment peur de lui faire mal, à _lui_. C'était presque pathétique.

\- Tu veux que je t'assomme peut-être ?, demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Zoro planta son œil noir de désir dans le sien avant de lui répondre.

\- Non, ça marche pas comme ça.

Le blond ne comprenait pas. Pour se libérer de l'emprise de ses propres instincts primaires, il devait les laisser s'exprimer. Après tout, avec Law, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se retenir. Le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Résister n'était que pure souffrance et lorsqu'ils finissaient par se relâcher un seul instant, le sexe n'en était que plus sauvage et brutal. Sanji devait partir, vite. Quitte à le laisser là même. Il ne pouvait pas marcher dans cet état de toute façon. Il était juste bon pour se jeter sur sa proie et en profiter.

La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était l'assurance du blond de savoir se défendre. Il était loin d'être faible et peut-être qu'effectivement, il saurait l'assommer.

\- On doit partir d'ici de toute façon, tous les deux, insista Sanji. Connaissant Luffy, il serait capable de revenir une troisième fois ici et embarquer – encore – mes douces princesses dans ce lieu dangereux et pervers ! Alors tu bouges ton cul et on se barre d'ici !

\- Je peux pas faire ça, répondit sombrement Zoro.

_« Quoi ? Bouger ton cul ? »_, pensa fortement le cuistot qui fusillait du regard l'épéiste avachi au sol. Il ravala ses paroles, se disant à juste titre que parler de cul devant un mec complètement shooté à un aphrodisiaque puissant magique n'était pas une très bonne idée pour qu'il garde la tête froide.

\- Pourquoi ?

Zoro baissa la tête, gêné. Sanji n'en revint pas. La tête d'algues, gênée ? Whoa, mais sur quelle planète vivait-on ?! Pourtant une réponse déconcertante mit aussitôt Sanji mal à l'aise :

\- J'ai un léger problème entre les jambes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et me dis pas que je peux faire abstraction si on est obligé de rester à deux !

Effectivement, c'était un problème contraignant. La cendre de sa cigarette en tomba à ses pieds tant la situation lui semblait de plus en plus irréaliste.

\- Et…

Non, il n'allait pas oser demander ça…

\- Et tu peux pas te soulager…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de rajouter dans un filet de voix :

\- … tout seul… ?

\- Si tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé…

Les images de Law et Zoro se masturbant ensemble popa dans la tête du blond, l'enrageant plus que de raison. Il mordit férocement sa cigarette, réfléchissant à une solution. Une seule lui venait à l'esprit, mais elle n'était définitivement pas bonne. Assouvir les besoins sexuels de l'autre abruti ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Même si l'idée d'un Zoro totalement soumis par ses envies charnelles les plus sincères n'était pas si déplaisante que ça. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Et si c'est quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé. Zoro non plus, vu la tête qu'il tirait.

\- Qu… Hein ?

La réponse qu'il donna confirma bel et bien son intelligence sans limite.

Zoro n'en revenait pas. Il n'osait pas y croire. D'un côté, il se croyait fou, trop perturbé par son désir grondant au fond de lui pour rester lucide, d'un autre, il espérait réellement avoir bien entendu. Sanji proposait de l'aider pour _ça_ ?

Tout espoir s'envola lorsque que le blond lui tourna le dos. Il se faisait trop d'illusions. Sanji n'avait pas dit ça, il l'avait imaginé. Cet homme à femmes, impossible qu'il veuille ne serait-ce que le toucher amicalement, alors le _soulager_ ? L'ero-cook s'éloignait déjà de lui de quelques pas, il allait partir, c'était certain à présent.

Sanji inspira profondément puis donna un violent coup de pied dans la caméra qui valsa à travers la pièce. La dernière image qu'elle captura avant d'être écrasée sous un talon déterminé fut l'expression surprise de Zoro se transformant progressivement en un sourire partagé entre le soulagement et l'incertitude.

**_[Stop]_**

* * *

_**F**in. Non je rigole pas, je vous laisse là xD ! _

_**A**lors pour la suite, j'ai bien sûr pensé à placer un lemon et en fait, j'en écrirai effectivement un comme bonus. Mais il n'y a aucun soucis si vous voulez reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée si vous en avez l'envie. Vous pouvez même empêcher que quoi que ce soit de hot se passe. Après tout, les mondes parallèles existent, ou les rêves érotiques, bref, je me débrouillerai pour caser un lemon là xD ! J'attendrai d'ailleurs que mon successeur ait publié la suite pour mieux imbriquer ce lemon dans l'histoire x) !  
_

**Un petit mot d'Hase : **

"Salut les copinettes! Suite à ce super chapitre je voudrais juste préciser deux/trois trucs. Vagabonde est restée à mon sens dans les règles, pas de lemon. Pour la suivante, si l'idée d'une branlette vous gêne, y'a toujours moyen de contourner le problème avec une diversion. Si vous voulez décrire la scène, faite-la de façon plus soft (et toujours sans lemon) afin de rester en rating T.  
À vos crayons mes amies!  
Biz, Hase"

_**Z**'avez entendu donc, pas obligé que dans la fic il se passe quoique ce soit de sérieux si vous préférez ;) !_

_**D**ans le prochain chapitre il faudra utiliser tout ce qui se rapporte au **nez** (j'utilise le thème global xP). Donc il faut pas juste caser le mot mais le plus d'expressions possibles et les références à Usopp et Pinocchio sont totalement dans le thème. Bien sûr, vous pouvez aussi utiliser des synonymes comme pif ou groin etc... Je vous laisse y penser ;) !_

_**D**ites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon histoire, si vous voulez me trucider pour cette fin, me traiter de sadique, me dire que vous pleurez de frustration... bref reviewez bande de fangirls en manque !_


End file.
